


You mean like, forever?

by Emmagalller



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, M/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagalller/pseuds/Emmagalller
Summary: Lando is convinced that alex and george have been dating for years now.So how is he supposed to act when he finds out that George is not only daiting but is actually married to someone else?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/George Russell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	You mean like, forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is an idea that I've had for a while and couldn't get it out of my head sooo I wrote it, idecided to go with this ship because honestly I don't think lando could see this coming even in real life🤣 
> 
> Also there's not enough george/Charles stories, so I decided to contribute to this wonderful pair!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Lando's P.O.V

So Lando is not really into gossip or conspiracies, but he is convinced that George and Alex are definitely 100% a thing and maybe they have been for a long time.

The only problem with this idea of his is the fact that Alex has a girlfriend, but it could be a fake one, she's way too out of Alex's league anyways, so that would make sense.

So he decided that after almost 10 years of friendship he was going to confront them. 

He had invited both of them to watch a movie in his hotel room, his plan? Well he did not have one to be completely honest, he would figure it out in the moment.

As he was leaving the padlock he saw George walking in the distance towards Red Bull's hospitality and decided to follow him to see if he was going to meet with Alex and catch both of them by Surprise (he isn't creepy he swears, he's just desperate to know).

Lando frowned when he saw george walking pass red bull and going straight into Ferrari..... ok that was definitely weird, was George also hiding a move to Ferrari?, some best friend honestly. 

he decided to keep on following him anyways, even though he already knew he wasn't going to meet with alex but he could wait for George outside and they could head back together to the hotel.

While he was thinking all of this he didn't realized that george had gone out of his sight 

"Wait, where the hell did he went to? God damn I've lost him" Lando sighed and decided to head to Ferrari's hospitality and ask if George was there, he's poor Italian would have to help him now he seriously hopes duolingo actually works.

When he was passing by mercedes he heard some laughter coming from the hallway between the hospitalitys and he decided to investigate (he swears he's not creppy... he's just curious).

He looked around but didn't see anyone, he sighed and gave up and as he was leaving he heard George's voice.

"Lando still thinks I'm dating Alex, he thinks we don't know but we know" He heard George say to whoever he was talking "he's too invested in our love life, I think that is because he doesn't have one" The other British said.

Lando couldn't believe his ears, that jerk he definitely needed new friends.

"That Wanker, oh he's gonna hear it from me, some best friend he is" Lando murmured and decided to confront the other birt with his own embarrassing facts and humiliate him in front of whoever he was with.

But he stopped as soon as he heard a certain french accent. And boy he was not ready to hear what he heard that day.

"Imagine if he knew we were married" the other voice answered while laughing with George 

"He would probably die" his best friend who was apparently married said.

Lando had been wrong, dead wrong.

George wasn't in love with Alex, no no no he was in love with the padlocks very own murder kitten, the other half of F1 future iconic Rivalry, Ferrari's golden boy.

George was apparently Married (with capital M) to Charles Fucking Leclerc.

"Holy shit, I think I'm gonna pass out".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Though this idea was pretty cool if you have any suggestions of where the story should go I will be very open to suggestions!!
> 
> If you liked the story don't forget to comment and leave kudos if you want to!!
> 
> Thank you soooo much for reading 😁


End file.
